<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by lolhahahano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324904">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano'>lolhahahano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just for This Moment. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, slight movie reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Diamonds and Emeralds. Elphaba's father sends her a letter about the truth meanwhile Fiyero and Elphaba raise their newborn daughter.</p><p>crossed posted from FF.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just for This Moment. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this is sorta a follow up to D&amp;E cause I can… um I'm really bad at creating a full length story so sorrrrrry.  Please read notes at the second AN.</p><p>started- 03/3/2019<br/>finished- 05/22/2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elphaba was exhausted. On the inside mostly and didn't dare let anyone including Fiyero, see her that way. Everyone in the castle knew that she had every right to be. She had just given birth a month ago and was determined to balance motherhood and royal duties at the same time once she was able to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elphaba,” Fiyero stops her in the endless hallway. “You need to rest. It's not good for your health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is standing there, royal papers in her hands and their daughter, Dalisay Galinda Nessarose Tiggular curled up in a front wrap on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiyero, It is my responsibility to read over papers and sign them. I need to stay on track if I want these to pass.” She stresses and eyes pleading but Fiyero knows that she is emotionally and physically drained from multitasking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the papers from her slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping babe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me handle it. Like I said before, we're a team. Besides, you and Dalisay need to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>bonding time and this doesn't count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders slump knowing he is right. Ever since she was cleared to leave with Dalisay, she strapped the little girl to her chest and went right back into her royal duties. Even Fiyero and her got into an argument about the situation but eventually he gave in knowing that she was stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you're right Fiyero. She's been wrapped close to me but I've always been doing something else and paying attention when I have to.” Elphaba strokes Dalisay’s small form and plants a soft kiss on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The action causes Dalisay to gurgle awake, slowly open her beautiful azul eyes, and smile brightly at her two loving parents. The two of them smile back and soon after Fiyero suggests an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we take a walk together so we can have some bonding time and after this, I really want to show you something in the Nursery.” He puts his arms around his two girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I'd like that.” She replied in a tiny voice, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a rare occasion for all three of them. Being together as a family. No royal duties, no politics, no nothing. Fiyero looks at Elphaba, first his wife and now the mother of his child. This was a perfect life he imagined when he first fell in love with his green girl. It wasn't an easy start to this moment they now share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flashback</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fae, please sit down. We need to talk this out.” He grabs her arm to stop her nervous pace and guides her to a love seat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yero, how are you so calm about this!? We're just recently engaged and your parents started mentioning heirs!” Elphaba buries her face in her hands, overwhelmed by the previous conversation with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elphaba, I'm nervous about this as well. It's my duty to carry the bloodline of Vinkus.” He grabs her hands away from her face and cradles them. “I understand how you're feeling of having more pressure on you because of royalty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lifts up her chin, looking at her tear-streaked face. He feels conflicted between his duty and love but decides to put love over everything else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fae, if you don't want to, you don't have to and I'll support you a hundred percent, no matter what. If you don't want to have kids, I'm totally fine with that. I'll just pass on the throne to one of my cousins.” He whispers in her ear and rubs her back, hoping to soothe her anxiety. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hates seeing her upset, knowing her life has been troubling already. It took them a long time to get to this point in their relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep down inside his mind, Fiyero wanted to have kids with Elphaba. As soon as they had their first date, he saw their future together. Graduation, marriage, ruling Vinkus, and having three or four kids but it all came to a halt at this very moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple minutes pass and Elphaba speaks up, voice hoarse from yelling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe I wouldn't be a bad mother.” The statement startles Fiyero. He looks into her eyes questionably.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is that, Fae?” He brushes her dark silky hair out of her face to see her better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I raised Nessa ever since I learned how to cook, clean, and run the household and she turned out well.” She sits up a bit straighter. “I poured my love and devotion into making her childhood a better one than I had.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fiyero is surprised by the explanation , knowing how Elphaba rarely brings up her childhood, especially around him. He decides to prod her mind a bit to get her opinion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you'll consider the idea Fae?” asking tentatively, clasping their hands together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She brushes a loose hair strand behind her ear and relaxes her body. “I'll consider it.” and smiles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wraps his arms around her, whispering in her ear. “That's all I needed to know..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>end flashback</b>
</p><p>
  <span>While they walk around the castle, Elphaba takes Dalisay out of her wrap and cradles her arms. She stared at her perfect daughter who had the bluest eyes and curliest hair she had ever seen on a babe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment Dalisay was born, both of her parents knew that she was going to be a little Elphaba, minus the green skin. Elphaba feared even before she was pregnant that the children she would have, would be born with green skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was relieved to see Dalisay come into the world as a pinkish tan baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three end up at the Nursery where Elphaba remembered that Fiyero wanted to show her something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to show me Yero?” She asks as she walks into the decorated room, sitting in the rocking chair with Dalisay resting on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiyero grabs a fairly large box and sets in front of her. She notices a big stamp with Munchkinland’s symbol on the side and predicts that Nessa had sent more gifts to Dalisay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Nessa send more gifts again?” Elphaba questions. “She was just here last week and bought two boxes worth of toys for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Fae, it's not from Nessa. It's from your father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement stuns Elphaba motionless. “M- my Father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. He even sent a letter along with it.” He hands her the letter and begins to open the package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans back in the chair, one hand keeping Dalisay close to her chest, the other occupied with the letter and begins to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Elphaba,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that this seems strange, me writing you a letter that isn't about Nessarose or judging your relationship with the Prince but a letter saying I am sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I realized that I treated you horribly in comparison with Nessarose and always set you aside in favor of her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing you with your daughter, my first grandchild reminded me of when your mother first cradled you after your birth. Your mother loved you so much that she never wanted you out of her sight. She had you wrapped up on her chest until you were almost two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After your mother died, I became distraught and couldn't bear to look at you anymore because she resembled her so much and not by just her looks but her compassion as well. That is why I was so harsh with you and I regret every single time I did so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fabala, I know saying sorry will not win back your trust after everything I put you through during your childhood. But as a start, I included your old baby blanket, clothes, toys, and books in a package so that you may pass on to Dalisay if you would like to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you do not wish to use them for her, feel free to send the package back but know I will keep the items safe here with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One last thing Fabala, I love you and I regret not telling you so while you grew up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Sincerely, Papa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphaba had silent tears rolling down her cheeks by end of the letter. She lowered the letter to her chest and hugged it along with Dalisay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiyero wiped the tears from her face and smiled. “So I'm guessing it was a happy letter?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphaba nodded and smiled through the tears. “Yes. Yes, it was Yero.” She handed him the letter so she could attend to Dalisay who started getting fussy due the noise around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh. It's okay my little Bluebird. Mama is just happy right now.” Elphaba says as she strokes the baby’s soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Fae,” This makes Elphaba look back up. “Your Father really cares and loves you. He might not have shown it to you growing up but when I started dating you, he was fiercely protective of his little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Elphaba widens her eyes in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's true. Remember that one day your father called me into his study? He questioned me about if I was going to marry you and all that big stuff. I said yes and then asked me to promise him to give you all the love in Oz to his little girl because he regrets not showing it to you growing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This revelation from Fiyero leaves Elphaba stunned. “He said all of this to you?” “Mhm, he did.” Elphaba processes this for a moment and then suddenly bursts out to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiyero quickly grabs Dalisay and rubs Elphaba's back, consoling her. “Shhh Fae, it's alright. You just need to take this one step at a time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not upset, Yero. I'm just stunned. It's just that my Mama only called me her little girl and now my father has considered me that all his life. I always thought I was seen as a burden in his eyes but to hear that he considers me as his girl makes me feel relieved.” Elphaba confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiyero hands Elphaba a handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. “So, does this mean that you're at peace with him Fae?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphaba ponders this for a moment. “Mostly, but there are some things that I want to discuss with him about. Things I was always too afraid to ask him before this letter came about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalisay interrupts their conversation with a cry with her arms reaching towards the window in Fiyero’s arms. This makes both Fiyero and Elphaba laugh softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems that the little bluebird agrees as well but deems the garden is more important.” Fiyero says in a funny voice while gently rocking Dalisay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphaba lightly smacks Fiyero on the shoulder, making him chuckle. Then they slowly stand up together, Fiyero adjusting Dalisay in his arms and Elphaba smooths out her dress. They walk towards the door when Fiyero suddenly stops Elphaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Fae, you should write him a letter back and invite him to the palace to talk to him about everything.” Fiyero suggests to her and she responds “I definitely will, Yero.” and they all head out towards the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the most magical time in the garden with Dalisay. They help her explore the garden, blow bubbles, dance, and sing songs. Elphaba even shows off a few magic tricks to entertain her baby. Later, while the afternoon grows hotter, they find comfort in the shade of a tree that Elphaba and Fiyero first planted when they got married.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hours later</b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending their golden afternoon under the Oz sun, Elphaba and Fiyero prepare for bed. Elphaba tucks Dalisay into her moving bassinet on her side of the bed, not wanting to have her to be so far apart in the nursery. Fiyero, on the other hand, makes funny faces while looking down on his little bluebird to entertain her. Elphaba gives Fiyero a loving kiss and tells him that she'll be up for a bit tonight then heads to her desk at the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphaba ponders a bit by staring on the blank piece of paper on the desk. She dips her pen in the glass on ink and begins to write.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Father…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2031 words and a year later, I finally finished this one shot. haahhahahaha. yes A YEAR. I have been on and off writing this for the past year. I thank quarantine for that. Thank you for reading this and stay safe y'all!</p><p>notes-</p><p>Dalisay is a Filipino name meaning pure.<br/>Pronounced Dall - e - say.<br/>The nickname “little bluebird” for Dalisay comes from the original movie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>